Raphael's Punishment
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: It was a new plan to get rid of Raph's attitude, it backfired. Warnings: Rated T for swearing, thanks to Raph. The turtles act like the 2012 turtles, but they have some of the 2003-2009 characters in it.


**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles. I do own Jake and Zira though, they are mine and no one else can take them! **

* * *

Rated T for the swearing thanks to Raphie and don't read this story if you don't like infantilization of a mutant turtle. You have been warned. Hehe!

* * *

Chapter 1- Sick of his attitude, time to end it

Everyone had been getting fed up with Raphael's temper lately. Raph has never been the one to talk about his feelings, but sooner or later he was going to have to come clean and tell everyone what was bothering him so much. He'd been so snappy and defensive about everything, that you couldn't even tell him good morning without getting some kind of remark back.

It was time to take an intervention of some sort and they were meeting that day in Donnie's lab to discuss what they were going to do about Raph. It was now or never and they certainly didn't want Raph to stay like this or they'd start acting like him one day. It had to stop and they were going to find out how to do if it was the last thing they did.

In Donnie's lab all the adults were inside standing or sitting on something trying to think of the best solution to make Raph behave and control his temper better. The children were watching for Raph, to see if he would come by and eavesdrop on the adult's conversation. 'I hope Raph doesn't come by any tome soon.' thought Tyler to himself.

Back in the lab, Leo steps forward and begins to pace back and forth with his hand on his chin. "So, we need to think of a way to get Raph to stop acting like a child and start acting like a teenager again. Any ideas?" he asks. There's a short pause of silence before April jumped up with a gasp and a smile on her face, brighter them the sun's rays, or so Donnie thought.

Everyone gathered around her and waited to hear what she had to say. "What is it April?" asks Donnie. April looks at them and shakes her head. "Infantilization" she says simply and plainly. "What?" says everyone, looking at each other than back to April. April chuckles softly. "Infantilization. When a parent babies the teenager or adult so much that their minds force them to behave." says April proudly.

Everyone looks at April liked she'd grown a third head, but then slowly started to shake their heads in agreement. "That could work. The regression of the body age will alter his brain age, so he thinks that he's the age we treat him like until he learns to behave himself. Brilliant." he says breathlessly. April nods her head in agreement and a smile.

April nods her head and looks at everyone else. "How are we going to start the body regression without hi catching on though?" she asks. Donnie and Leo put their hands to their chins and think. "Well, we could do it in phases and give out stronger messages each time, until we reach the point of absolutely infantilizing him." suggests Leo.

Don snaps his fingers and his eyes go wide. "That's it! Phases. If we each do a different phase he won't know who's on his side and who's not, we'll get through the stages faster each time we do one." he exclaims in excitement. Everyone nods in agreement and exit the lab. Sid and Tyler look up at them with smiles and point down to the kitchen.

The others follow the two fingers and see Raph sitting at the table nursing a soda. They walk down the stairs and slowly approach Raph. "Raph, can we talk?" calls out Casey. Raph turns his head to the side and looks at them, then nods. "Sure. Whateva'." he says. They gather around the table and sit down. They each take deep calming breaths in their heads and let them out.

"Raph, are you sure you're okay?" asks Donnie. Raph groans and let's his head fall to the table. "Do we really have ta' go trew' dis' again?" he says, his voice slightly muffled. Leo sighs and shakes his head. "You know what, we were to go soft on you, but this is getting ridiculous, Raph." says Leo harshly. Raph lifts his head and glares at Leo.

"Ya' think ya' can tell me what ta' do, Fearless? Guess again." says Raph. Raph stands up from his seat and starts to walk away from them. Leo growls and stands up from his seat. "Raphael Hamato, you will come back here and sit the shell down before I come over there and make you!" screams Leo. Raph stops in his tracks and slowly turns around.

He glares coldly at Leo and shakes his head. "I'd like ta' see ya' try, Fearless." says Raph lowly. Leo makes his way over to Raph and grabs onto his younger brother's arms tightly. Raph looks down at Leo's hand around his arm and tries to pull away. "Let go, Leo." says Raph. Leo shakes his head and starts to pull Raph towards the table.

"You are going to come over here and sit down. We are going to talk like civilized people and figure out what to do about your attitude." says Leo calmly. Raph's eyes widen and let's himself be dragged over to the table, then forced into a seat. "What is your problem Raph? You've been distant lately and you're worrying us." says Donnie.

Raph folds his arms and looks down into his lap. Don sighs and looks up at everyone with the shake of his head. "Ya' know somethin' Raph, we're just tryin' ta' help." says Mikey softly. Raph looks up and glares at everyone. "Who said, I wanted ya' help in de' first place?" he asks them. They look at Raph in shock and then frown in anger and disappointment.

Casey walks up to Raph and turns his chair to face him, then kneels down in front of him. "Raph, ya' gotta' stop bein' de' shield fa' just two seconds an' talk ta' us." says Casey. Raph looks down at Casey with a smile and leans down a few inches, until he's right in Casey's face. "Ya' can go screw ya'self Casey." says Raph. Casey stares at Raph with wide eyes and slowly stands up.

Everyone stares at Raph with shocked eyes, then back up at Casey. "I need some air." says Casey softly. He runs out of the lair as fast as he can and doesn't look back at anyone. When the lair door shuts everyone glares down at Raph, who's still staring at the door with a smirk on his face. Splinter shakes with rage and makes his way up to Raphael.

Raph sees the shadow looming over him and turns around to see Splinter standing over him. He gulps loudly and looks back down on the floor. "Stand, up, Raphael." says Splinter, pronouncing each word clearly. Raph slowly stands out of his chair and takes a glance up at Splinter's face. "How dare you talk to your family and friends like that!" screams Splinter.

Raph cringes and sighs deeply. Splinter shakes his head and tuns around to Leonardo. "I suggest that you administer the punishment immediately, Leonardo. None of you are allowed to treat Raphael as a teenager until he has learned his lesson!" shouts Splinter as he walks into his room and slams the door shut. Everyone looks from the door back to Raph with a glare who is fidgeting on the spot.

Leo shakes his head and grabs onto Raph's forearm in a tight grip. Raph cringes in pain and let's Leo drag him up the stairs to his room. "I cannot believe you, Raph. You are unbelievable. Don't expect to be treated the same tomorrow morning, got it?" asks Leo, narrowing his eyes as he does. Raph nods his head and turns to go back into his room.

Leo stops him and Raph looks at him with confusion in his eyes. "One more thing." says Leo. He brings his hand down on Raph's butt with a **SLAP! **and Raph gasps in shock and pain. He looks at Leo with wide eyes and Leo just holds his glare. "Get in your room and don't come out unless you have to go to the bathroom, understood?" says Leo.

Raph nods and rushes into his room, shutting the door and locking it. Leo turns around, takes a deep breath, and walks back down the stairs towards the others. They give him sympathetic smiles, which he returns. "That couldn't have gone any worse." he says with a groan. The others shake their heads and wonder how their plan will work, which is starting tomorrow morning.

* * *

Review, review, review! Tell me what you think about this new story! PM me with ideas on what you want to see happen next, it'll help get an idea of what the readers want to read about instead of me guessing all the time! :)


End file.
